No More Sailors!
by Silver and Starlight
Summary: What happens when all your favorite characters come together and become .... evil! YEAH! What happens when Barney tries totake over?What happens when Mina has serious whatever problems? READ! *by Silver*


*** This is my first story of sailor scouts death. Hope you like it. It's funny. This is my second story on the web the first I wrote one day. You might think I am on crack or something. BEWARE! THIS IS A FREAKY STORY! Have a nice day!***

Old Lady: Ha ha ha ha! I will wash and bathe this poor hopeless monster till it is happy!

Serena: no you won't!

MOON COSMIC DREAM WHATEVER!

JUPITER CRYSTAL WHATEVER!

MARS CRYSTAL WHATEVER!

VENUS CRYSTAL WHATEVER!

MERCURY CRYSTAL WHATEVER!

STOP!!!!!

Sailor Moon: I am sailor moon I will fight wrongs and triumph over whatever on behalf of the moon and other planets we will punish you! 

Old Lady: You guys are going to punish me because I want to care for the monster! I will show you!

(She tried to attack the Scouts with her purse but missed.)

Jupiter: Ha, you missed!

WHACK! (Jupiter was unconscious.)

Mars: Oh no, Jupiter! I'll show you!

MARS! FLAME SNAPPER!

Old Lady: that was pitiful! Here! (She threw her hair net and mars' attack back fired)

Mars: Keep fighting guys. (She passed out!)

Venus: Here you go!

VENUS! LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!

Old Lady: You're good but not enough (threw her old pictures this picture album)

Venus: NOOOOOOO!!!!!

Venus: You Guys Have to stop her. (She was knocked out)

Moon: We have to stop her!

Mercury: I'll go first! Hey you!

SHINE AQUA ELUSION!

Old Lady: Now here's my turn! (She sprayed her old lady perfume that stinks)

Mercury: Oh NO, the smell! It's too powerful! (She Fainted)

Moon: Oh no, Not her too!

MOON TIARA MAGIC!

Old lady: Ha, that won't work! (She hit sailor moon with her purse!)

Moon: Oh, NO! (She fainted)

Old Lady: Now that all of them are unconscious I will take my monster and the sailor scouts to my lair.

*** Flashes to lair of the old lady**

Old Lady: Now I will put an end to you all!! HA ha ha ha!

Serena: Please, spare them and take me!

Lady: No, I have planes that include you!

Lady: I have to get a powerful song that is killing me.

***Flashes to Chamber Of Secrets***

Harry Potter: Hey, what are you guys doing here?!

Hermione: Yes, we would like to know!

Lady: I have to talk with lord Voldemort please!

Ron: Yeah right, like You-Know-Who is here.

Lita: Please help us! She is going to kill us!

Malfoy: HA, I won't help you one bit!

Harry: What are you doing here!?

Malfoy: I'm the new mailman! And as I see the chamber is open again.

Malfoy: Oh, Nothing. Just wanted to tell you, that you got a howler from Hagrid telling you to kill the new comers.

Hermione: O.K.!

Ron: _Avada Kadavra_

Harry: _Stupefy!_

Hermione: _Expelliamus!_

Lady: Oh no! Here!

(She disappeared with the scouts still with her)

Mina: Let us go you old dirt bag!

Lady: O.K.!

(The sailor scouts fell though out space and hit the ground with one great THUMP!)

Lady: Now how did that feel?

Ami: Great, but don't do that again!

Serena: Where are you taking us!?

Lady: none of your business but sense you asked… to the Poke' Mon world!

Lita: I want an Arcanine!

Lady: just wait and no you won't get an Arcanine!

*** Flashes to Poke'mon world***

Ash: What in the heavens world are you guys!

Raye: Oh shut up and help us stupid!

Mitsy: Wow, where did you guys come from and nice out fits!

Ami: Thanks and where the sailor scouts!

MERCURY CRYSTAL WHATEVER!

JUPITER CRYSTAL WHATEVER!

VENUS CRYSTAL WHATEVER!

MARS CRYSTAL WHATEVER!

MOON COSMIC DREAM WHATEVER!

Bronx: Hello ladies!

Mars: don't even think of it!

Mitsy: Whatever you guys are we have to kill you!

Ash: Yes. Pikachu go! Thunder shock!

Jupiter: That thing can't do a thing.

JUPITER THUNDER SHOCK… BLAST!

Pika CHU!

BOOM! (Both are hurt)

Ash: Oh no! Man! Charmander go! Ember!

Mars: Whatever! LETS GO!

MARS FIRE BOLT BLAST!

Char MANDER!

OUHH! (They where also hurt) 

Venus: Great only us to go!

Bronx: You think you guys can beat me! Vulpix GO!

Venus: Bring it on!

Vul PIX!

VENUS CRESANT BEAM SMACK!

Ooooooooooohhhhhhhh! That hurt.

Mercury: Now it's you against me Mitsy!

Mitsy: K! STARMIE GO!

SLAP!

MERCURY SHINE AQUA ELUSION!

BLANG! (Both Mercury and Starmie are frozen!)

Moon: Wow! There's only Bronx left. What fun!

Bronx: Please don't hurt me! Ummmmmmmmm……………… Rhydon GO!

MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!

RHYDON!

Lady: Stop! Lets go girls there's more to do till I kill you!

Ami: O.K. we'll go!

Old Lady: Ta Ta for now Poke' Jerks That Fart!

Bronx: No we don't! FFFFFLLLLLLLLUUURRRCCH!

Bronx: Ups excuse me! 

Lita: Bye! Nice fighting and eww, smelling you, I think!

*** Flashes to warp room***

Crash Bandicoot: What are you freaks doing here?!

Coco: Now be nice crash but, who are you anyway?

Serena: Where the sailor scouts and where here to ask for help and triumph over evil!

Tiny: Whatever! Tiny squish puny sailors!

Lady: O.K., lets leave!

Coco: Bye, and beware of what lie ahead of thee!

Lita: Thanks!

***Flashes to space***

Ami: Where are we going?

Lady: Where going to the Digimon world to get that stupid powerful song!

Raye: If it is there of coarse!

***Flashes to Digmon world***

Guy That Wears A flame Jacket: Hey What Are You doing Breaking up the fight!

That Girl Person: Yeah! I was wining. 

Serena: Whatever! We Need help, people for some reason are trying to kill us. Tell us why!

Jacket Guy: Go Andamon.

Girl: Go Armadillomon!

Angel MON!

Armadillo MON!

Lady: This is pathetic; lets go I know they don't have the powerful song.

*** Flashes To Space***

Raye: Oh dear, now where are we going!

Serena: I think… where going to a guy named J.I. Joe!

Lady: Yes, we are going to him to get some weapons. You guys are going to help me!

Ami: O.k. lets do it but you promise to let us free!

Lady: yes I promise! 

***Flashes to army***

J.I. Joe: Hello mom!

Lady: Why, hello Johnny!

Lady: Johnny, I need some help.

J.I. Joe: sure mama!

Lady: Can you give us some Deadly weapons?

J.I. Joe: Piece of cake!

***Flashes to space***

Lita: are you sure this is safe? 

Lady: Why Yes, we are only going to harm the ones that harm us right?

Lita: I guess?

***Flashes to Teletubie world***

LaLa: WHAAAAAA! Mela la! (Attack those people!)

Po: Ashe! Amloola! (Yes we should!)

Dipsy: Calolo! (Ninja Kick!)

Green one I think: Shagola mala mama! (Tornado Kick!)

Purple gay one I think: Quaaaaa la! (Wazzap!)

Lady: O.k. obviously they don't have it let's go back to space.

***Flashes to space again***

Gumby: Hey folks tune in next time for More Dumb Gumby!

Lita: Hey Dumb guy! Eat this! 

BOOM! (Lita blew up all the Gumby characters!)

Lita: Say your prayers Gumby!

Serena: Lets Transform!

MOON COSMIC DREAM WHATEVER!

JUPITER CRYSTAL WHATEVER!

MERCURY CRYSTAL WHATEVER!

VENUS CRYSTAL WHATEVER!

MARS CRYSTAL WHATEVER!

JUPITER THUNDER CLOG… ZAP!

ZAP! BOOM! OUCH! (Gumby is gone)

***FLASHES TO SPACE! ***

Lady: Good Sailors, Very good! Keep up the work!

Raye: Are we going to the Dragon ball Z world?

Lady: Yes we are! And oh yes its Serena's turn.

Serena: Ready as I'll ever be!

***Flashes to Dragon Ball Z world***

Goku: What in the Poke'mon world are you ladies!

Moon: I am sailor moon and do you have the powerful song?

Goku: no but don't hurt me please! I'm a wimp, and a little girl in heat so please, don't hurt me, please!

Moon: Whatever!

BOOM! (Moon destroyed the dragon ball z people!)

Moon: Job done old lady let's go they don't have the song.

***Flashes to space***

Mina: I think my voice has come back. Next it's the Barbie world. Pleas let me find the song there please!

Lady: O.k.

.

Barbie: I'm like, the best, and like you should, like, buy me!

Mina: Shows over powder puff freak! Do you have the deadly song!?

Barbie: NO and like whatever!

Mina: NO ONE TAKES MY WORD! (Whatever)

SMASH! Boom!

VENUS! LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!

Barbie: NOOOO! 

Venus: Job done! Old lady no more fore me, I'm too tired!

***Flashes to old lady lair***

Lady: There is only three to go know scouts lets prepare for them! Rei you take molly, mercury, you take loony, got it, and lets go!

***Flashes to big Comfy Couch! ***

Luna the clown: Hey molly wants to do something fun today!

Mars: Stop! Molly do you have the powerful song?

Molly: no!

Mars: Then good-bye!

MARS! FIRE SNAPPER!

KABLAM!

Mars Sorry it had to end like this!

***Flashes to old lady's lair***

Mars: Please no more, that thing almost killed me! (Molly was killing mars)

Mercury: Now old lady I will go after the Looney tunes!

***Flashes to Looney Tunes World***

Bugs Bunny: Ahhh…what's up doc?

Mercury: Oh noting except, I want to know if you have the powerful song?

Bugs: I don't have it but maybe that duck there does!

Mercury: Thanks!

Mercury: Hey duck, you have the powerful song.

Daffy Duck: That daspcabestes! I don't have it!

Mercury: Then I have to destroy you so you won't get it!

MERCURY! AQUA RHAPSODY!

Daffy: NOOOO!

BOON! SPLASH!

Mercury: Done. Lets go!

Daffy: You'll pay for this!

***Flashes to Old lady's Lair***

Lady: Now scouts, I have a few things to tell you. One, we have to prepare for the last and the most deadliest one of all! Two, I have to you that the reason why they are attacking us is because Barney (the next one to attack) wants us dead, so we don't attack him and his minions. Three, lets start our training!

*** Flashes to Jenny Craig's Work Out Center For The Powerful But Deadly******

Jenny Craig: O.k. ladies show your powers!

Lita: I have the power of lighting! On behalf of the planet Jupiter I will punish you!

Jenny: Great! Now what are your powers and planet?

Mina: What me? Oh, I have the power of love and beauty! On behalf of the planet Venus I shall punish thee!

Jenny: now is that the last of them?

Old lady: Why yes, that is. Now girls, lets go, that's all for today, later well come back!

All of them: Wonderful!

*** Flashes to the swimming pool***

Serena: this is a great guys! We are actually gong to save those poor children but I think we're doing a bad thing too.

Mina: Yes we are but remember it's for there own good.

Raye: I hope your Wright! 

Lady: Now girls are you ready for the fight?

All of them: Yes!

***Flashes to space***

Lady: Now girls this will be maybe the last moment WE will be alive. Do any of you want to say good-bye to anyone?

All of them: Yes!

***Flashes to post office***

Serena: C'mon girls we have to do this!

Raye: Yeah, we do.

(They each sent letters to their families and friends)

***Flashes to old lady's lair***

Lady: are you done girls? Oh, and thank you for helping me. This really shows that you guys are true Princesses!

Ami: Thank you. Now lets transform!

MERCURY CRYSTAL WHATEVER!

JUPITER CRYSTAL WHATEVER!

VENUS CRYSTAL WHATEVER!

MARS CRYSTAL WHATEVER!

MOON COSMIC DREAM WHATEVER!

Lady: Now let's go girls!

***Flashes to Barney world***

Barney: Hey! What are you freaks doing here!

Jupiter: Do you have the song loser!

Baby Bop: Yes poop head and your not getting it!

Venus: Oh yeah, watch!

VENUS! LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!

BABY BOP BLANKIE!

KABLAM! Baby Bop is dead!

T.J.: You can't hurt my sister like that!

Moon: Really? Eat this!

MOON TIARA MAGIC!

T.J. HAT BLOCK!

SMASH! T.J. Is really hurt!

Barney: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mars: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!

Barney: Whatever!

Venus: No one takes MY WORD!

VENUS LOVE AND DEADLY BEAUTY SHOCK! 

Barney: No! T.J.!

KABOOM! T.J is dead!

Mercury: WOW!

Mars: Now it's between you and us!

MARS CELESTIAL FIRE IGNITE! 

BARNEY DEADLY POWERFUL SONG SING!

Moon: Sailors I think this is the end for us! Prepare to die scouts!

Mercury: yes, I think this is the end.

Jupiter: Well, we won't waste the last minutes we live. Lets fight!

Venus: It was nice knowing you guys.

Mars: you guys were like my best friends. Thanks.

Moon: Thank you for being there when I needed help. Now lets go!

DEADLY MOON TIARA MAGIC!

JUPITER HORRIBLE THUNDER SHOCK CRASH!

MERCURY! BLINDING SHINING AQUA ELUSION!

VENUS DEADLY LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!

MARS FLAMING FIRE IGNITE! 

PLANET DEADLY POWER! 

(AT ONCE THEY SAID IT)

Barney: Eat this scout!

__

I hate you! You hate me!

(The scouts are melting)

__

We're a weirdo family!

(The scouts are one the floor)

__

With a great big bomb,

(The scouts are going blind!)

__

And a kick from me to you!

(They can't breath anymore)

__

Won't you say you hate me too!

(They are gone, dead, bye, bye gone!)

*** Suddenly the scouts' powers attack barney and he dies quickly*** 

{There is another pathetic story based on this! please read it for insane childish humor} 


End file.
